1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an anti-theft device for securing vehicle operating controls and personal equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Theft and/or unauthorized use of outdoor recreational equipment, marine, construction and lawn gear is a major problem for the owners. Equipment that must be left outdoors has no adequate means of theft protection. Aside from the temporary or permanent loss of the equipment or gear, the cost of repairs and subsequent rise in insurance rates can create a major financial burden. There are many patents in the related art drawn to anti-theft devices examples of which are identified and cited in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an anti-theft device as will be subsequently described and claimed herein.